


Одноглазый Геймер

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: S.T.A.L.K.E.R.
Genre: Gen, Self-Mutilation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В компьютерные игры не играл – и не играй!<br/>Главный герой - человек по ту сторону монитора. Самый обычный геймер, как и все мы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одноглазый Геймер

Я ничего не делал, честно говоря.  
Ну, просто зарегился на форуме, и просто, блядь, выложил туда свои скриншоты, миллионы людей по всему миру делают так, что тут такого особенного? Уж не знаю, что именно сподвигло меня посмотреть чужие, но однажды я скачал с форума целый архив скриншотов. Проверил его — антивирусник молча одобрил — и распаковал на рабочий стол.  
Вначале я думал, что смотрю скриншоты из игры: полуразрушенные здания и автомобили, деревья на Кордоне, охваченные нежно-розовым светом, все дела. Но чем дольше я смотрел, тем меньше это походило на игру — трещины на бетонном саркофаге, покинутые дома, мертвая рыба на берегу, глядящая на меня с экрана своими белыми, слепыми, как будто вареными глазами. И фотографии людей, скончавшихся от острой лучевой, видимо — не буду рассказывать, но выглядели они ужасно. У меня все настроение испортилось, и я удалил все нахрен, и архив, и сами фотографии — все стер.

Пошел гулять, чтоб не сидеть весь вечер за компьютером.

Прихожу домой — а на моем рабочем столе кто-то вместо обоев поставил эту сраную фотку с дохлой рыбой! Ну и дурацкая шутка! Только живу я один уже два года, и ключей от квартиры даже у родителей нет. Да и не стали бы родаки так делать, они и комп-то включать едва умеют.

Рыбу я заново стер и сел играть. Не очень-то и хотел, честно говоря, но внутри что-то тянуло. Думаю: ладно, поиграю немного — и хватит.  
Но не хватило. Очнулся я за полночь, скрючившись и прилипнув к клавиатуре. Отругал себя за такую хуйню и пошел мыться. Впервые за два года мне стало стремно, что я один живу, всякое говно в голову полезло, сами представляете — и насчет черного стока под ногами, который неизвестно чем заканчивается, и насчет хлипкой ванной двери. Я стоял, намыливая подмышку, а сам то и дело смотрел на тонкий проволочный крючок, каким я дверь обычно запирал. Стоял и думал, что этот тонкий сраный крючок никого не удержит, а я стою, беззащитный и голый, одна мочалка в руке, которую мне бабушка еще на 18 лет связала. И в ванную сесть тоже страшно, там сток, склизкий и непроглядно-черный. Сейчас как вспенится рыжая вода, как потечет из стока с бульканием и чавканием, и рыба моя всплывет дохлоокая.  
Ебать конем мой лысый череп. Что тут еще скажешь, честно говоря? Я сел на стиральную машину, обнял бабушкину мочалку и прижался к ней щекой. Закрыл глаза. Вспомнил, как в детстве страшилки друг другу в лагере рассказывали, а потом в сортир только компанией бегали, или вообще в окно ссали — не потому что круто, а потому что страшно было: дойди ночью до сортира, попробуй! Вспомнил детство, вспомнил и мальчишек в лагере, воспиталку, бабулю, опять же, вспомнил… Потихоньку отпустило-отпустило, разжалось судорожно сжатое горло, я продышался.

Обычная вода из душа, теплая и приятная, обняла, успокоила, а то я все яйца себе отморозил, на стиралке сидя. Вся хуйня — в голове. И компьютер — тупая машина, которая показывает картинки, в реальности не существующие.  
Вымылся и лег спать.

На следующий день — опять эта ебаная рыба на рабочем столе. Я разозлился, принялся возиться, искать наглого трояна, прописавшегося у меня в компе. Нашел целый выводок червей, выкинул их в корзину, стер.  
Сел играть.

Тупая программа, набор пикселей на экране, он безопасный, разве что зрение посадить можно. И то, говорят, что у игроков в шутеры реакция отличная, и мелкая моторика развита. Я думаю, не врут.

Я и не думал, что это может опасным стать. Ну как может повредить этот самый набор пикселей?

А вот смог.

Хуйня случилась, когда я попал в «жарку». Чуть-чуть попал, несильно, как будто в бак с костром влез по неосторожности. Но попал. И как только попал, так сразу же встал из-за компа, и, не соображая, что творю, поперся на кухню и опрокинул себе на ногу чайник с кипятком.  
Чуть с ума не сошел от боли, думал, что все, пиздец, не выдержу. Скрючился на полу в луже горячей воды и выл. Потому что больно было. И хорошо, что кипяток не крутой был, а остывший слегка, но все равно кипяток, джинсы приварились к коже, скорую вызвал, отправили меня в травмпункт. То да се, кое-как сняли с меня джинсы, начали обрабатывать, рассказывать про это тошно, рана до сих пор не заживает. Слишком обширная, мокнет, сука, посередине — и все тут!

И, блядь, опять рыба эта на стол мне вылезла, пока меня не было. На рабочий мой. Я просек, что какой-то мудак с удаленного сервера управляет моим компом и рыбу эту злоебучую ставит мне на него опять. Удалил. Отключил интернет, отрубил его насовсем. Сел играть.

Потом до меня постепенно дошло. Что-то не так. Дошло в тот момент, когда я, зажав в зубах шпильку, вставлял ее двумя ножками в розетку. До меня дошло, что «электра» по игре зацепила, а тут, блядь реальная жизнь. Я понял это, и тут раздался просто оглушающий треск, намного громче, чем в игре. Зубы мои выщелкнуло, и в глазах все вспыхнуло невыносимо ярко.

Очухался часа через три. Ощупал обожженным черным языком ранки на месте зубов — нежные такие, как будто тряпочка бархатная, кровившие тихонько. Как будто я в школу опять поперся, и зубы себе на спор молочные выдергиваю. Вот только не молочные это зубы. Были.

Четыре штуки вылетело.

Я их не нашел.

Записался к стоматологу. В универ позвонил, шепелявя, как даун, сказал, что попал в аварию. А потом лег на пол обратно. Я и правда в аварию попал, по мне словно КАМАЗ проехался. Лежал я, поджав колени к груди, и стонал. Больше ничего делать не мог, сил не было.

Понял уже, что с головой у меня не все в порядке. Понял это и все равно сел играть. Я ведь далеко прошел, хоть и не в первый раз играю — а все равно интересно. И, кроме того, что интересно — что-то внутри тянуло. Какая-то часть меня словно окунулась в эту нарисованную Припять и срослась с ней.  
И этой самой части плевать было на все остальное.  
Я играл.  
Когда чертова псевдособака добралась до меня, прокусив броник в области паха, я сразу понял, чем это закончится, и выключил игру. Не помогло. Пальцы мои двигались сами по себе, а я мог только уговаривать и причитать, орать и материться. Ничего не помогало, ничего. Конечно, в этот момент у меня не стоял, да и у кого может стоять, когда одной дрожащей рукой ты вынимаешь член из штанов, а другой — берешься за лезвие бритвы?  
Я не мог справиться с самим собой.  
Член не стоял, и, словно понимая, что его ждет, пытался спрятаться в шкурке, ускользал из ладони. Но другая моя рука — та, что держала бритву — действовала гораздо увереннее. Лезвие легко надрезало кожицу, и тянущая боль от тонкого пореза раздалась во всем теле, прошла через всего меня, отчего волосы на затылке встали дыбом.  
Я распустил сопли, пытаясь не совершать непоправимых ошибок, надрезал мягкую, вялую головку, зажмурив от ужаса глаза. И только скользкая теплая кровь, толчками вытекающая из глубокого пореза, вернула мне самоконтроль. Полностью над всем телом. Стерев сопли с лица, я рванулся в ванную – промывать, но кровь не останавливалась, я нашел в аптечке БФ-6 и кое-как заклеил порез. Остатки крови я смыл, она утекла в черный сток, которого я теперь почти не боялся.

Больше всего я боялся себя самого.

Обмотав все это дело пластырем поверх клея, я пошел, удалил рыбу с рабочего стола и сел играть.  
Не буду рассказывать как, но я добрался до Кордона. Честно говоря, это не самая веселая история. Теперь я все время сижу на Кордоне: гуляю вокруг бункера, хожу по заброшенным домам, лежу на продавленном матрасе и сижу у костра, (как можно дальше от бака), слушаю, как сталкеры поют свои песни. Они мне нравятся, хотя и однообразные. На Кордоне безопасно и хорошо. Я продал все свои артефакты задешево, и у меня все еще есть деньги. Это хорошо, что они есть, потому как Сидорович не станет снабжать сталкера в кредит, даже такого опытного, как я. Они зовут меня Одноглазым, и я не обижаюсь на эту кличку. Это все хорошо.  
А пиздец мне настанет, когда деньги на водку и колбасу закончатся, и мне придется поднять свою задницу и пойти за хабаром, рискуя собственной шкурой.  
Я очень надеюсь, что этот момент настанет еще нескоро.


End file.
